


the day the world ended

by cupofstarss



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda Spoilery, Light Angst, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupofstarss/pseuds/cupofstarss
Summary: fireworks have a bittersweet taste.





	the day the world ended

> _Treasure this thought, for it was the last of its kind, and so much more than the last of me._

 

The night of the Inquisitor’s departure for the Darvaraad is one of the most beautiful she's ever seen.

Fireworks of all colors explode in the clear blue sky, outshining the stars.

She's almost happy she gets to savor such beauty by herself, and takes a moment to enjoy the feeling of the breeze caressing her face, the fresh scent of Halamshiral's flowers bidding her farewell.

Everything is calm and quiet for a bit, and she closes her eyes; then, the crowd cheers loudly somewhere in the distance. She sighs.

Trevelyan feels the weight of the world on her shoulders, her head heavy like a stone, and she runs her hand through her hair, mirroring those statues of Maferath's Regret in Val Royeaux.

She looks at the vibrant lights again, trying not to think. She can't afford to get cold feet. She is the Inquisitor.

She's not allowed to be afraid.

Then, she hears some muffled steps behind her, and the world stops spinning.

Her heartbeat quickens. She knows it's him.

"You didn't wake me up."

She doesn't reply, forcing herself to stay still. She doesn't want to turn around and see the inevitable concern on his face, the painful awareness that she's almost certainly never coming back to him.

The Inquisitor hears him getting closer to her, fast, almost running.

Cullen puts his hand on Trevelyan's shoulder and turns her face towards his, instantly diving into her eyes.

She can't help but take all of him in, his warm amber gaze, his furrowed brows, his lip scar, his new shallow wrinkles that she's learned to know and love.

_I am such a fool_ , she thinks. She doesn't find any concern in his eyes.

In Cullen's familiar smile, she only sees hope.

In that brief second, she isn't the Inquisitor. She's Cullen's wife.

"I love you", she whispers, and finally smiles.

"I love you too", he replies softly, his lips almost touching hers and his arms around her body. "You will come back."

She nods, and she thinks that maybe, just this once, he may be right.


End file.
